Imagination Controlled
by thekchan
Summary: The Yu Yu guys are daunted by a new task. Be the baby-sitter for a cursed little girl who can bring her imagination to life. Will they be able to keep her safe and entertained?


Hello! I've been playing around with this idea in my mind for a while. I think yyh fanfics are very complicatedto try to write, but I'm going for it. I always accept constructive critism.

Enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

"Koemna! Why did you call us all here?" Asked Yusuke, very annoyed. He was not the only one who was annoyed. Instead of the normal gang of four, Jin, Touya and Chuu were also there.

"I've decided to join your team with these three in order to complete a very special mission," Koenma began to explain.

"What type of mission could be so difficult that you need 7 of us, sir?" Asked Kurama politely.

Koenma looked at all the men in the room, wondering if this mission was best left to someone else. This particular mission had to be taken care of very delicately, and he was not sure that 7 of all three of the world's toughest men could handle it. "Look closely at the screen behind you," he said, turning it on with his remote.

On the screen there was a split image, on one side was a young girl with jet black, soft and wavy hair along with golden irises speckled with silver. She looked active and happy. On the other side of the screen there was an older girl who looked almost identical, except she was asleep.

"OHH are we going to rescue two pretty young girls!" Kuwabara said excitedly.

"You moron," asserted Hiei, "They are obviously the same girl."

"Correct Hiei," Koenma nodded and explained, "Her name is Noelle, she is 400 years old, and has a very rare type of power, but recently, someone put a curse on her so she doesn't remember anything and is trapped inside the body of a 10 year old. When she falls asleep she regains her normal aged appearance."

"So you want us to be doing what exactly?" Asked Jin while cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

"You are going to be babysitting her," Koenma announced. All seven men face-planted into the floor. They pushed themselves off the ground looking stunned.

"Listen diaper breath, you've had me do a lot of psycho things all these years that I've worked for you but nothing like this," exclaimed Yusuke, exasperated.

"Oh can it Yusuke, you have nothing better to do anyway. Here's the mission, you will all be living in a large estate together near Tokyo, I want you to watch after her, teach her things you all think she should know, and protect her. There's a reason that someone cursed her and now I believe they are after her. You can all go about your daily lives but just make sure one of you is with her at all times," Koenma ordered.

"Even when she's going to the bath room? What if she's showering," Kuwabara asked making a weird face like he was fantasizing something naughty.

"Clearly not, of course she will want personal space you dolt, but at least be in the house with her, or keep an eye on her when you guys go out," Koenma said sighing. "And don't EVER mention to her that she is really 400, I fear it will have very negative effects from the curse. Well, enough briefing, off you go!" Koenma pushed a button on his desk and the floor went out beneath everyone, except Jin who flew down with the rest, and sent them through a portal.

They landed infront of the estate and the key followed them down, hitting Chu in the head. "Crikey that key surprised me," he said rubbing his head. Touya took the key and opened the front door.

The door opened up to a large living room lavishly furnished with an L-shaped couch and enormous flat screen TV and a glass coffee table in between. There was an entertainment system surrounding the TV with tons of video games and movies. The boys thought of this more of a vacation then a job. The room then went into a dinning room with a long table that would easily seat everyone and that led to a kitchen. There were many rooms in the estate but before everyone had a chance to look around, Botan appeared with Noelle.

"Hello! It's nice to meet all of you! I'm Noelle, I look forward to being friends!" She smiled and bowed.

"Hello Miss Noelle, it's nice to meet you as well my name is Kurama," replied Kurama making the first initiative and also bowed formally. He then continued to introduce the rest of his party. Once Hiei was introduced, he stalked off somewhere into the house. The rest of the men were then introduced and Botan left having to continue to lead souls to the spirit world.

"I can show you all around the estate if you guys want! I labeled all of your rooms for you, Koenma let me have a peek at your files so I designed your rooms too, but you can change them if you want. This is going to be the most fun ever!" She said and started her grand tour.

* * *

The next chapter will be up ASAP. :)


End file.
